Adentrándose a lo desconocido
by MangleSoul
Summary: Aunque todo este en tu contra, una cazadora siempre se levanta para atacar. Puede que este ser sea diferente a los otros pero eso no significa que caigas en su juego.
1. Chapter 1

Llevaba más de cuatro días en el pueblo y todo parecía estar normal, ningún rumor entre los aldeanos sobre un supuesto espectro que los atemorizaba, la joven de pelo azulado claro pasaba entre las calles del mercado atenta a las pláticas de su alrededor en busca de información vital del motivo de su llegada. Había sido llamada por sus colegas sobre cosas sobrenaturales estaban pasando desde hace varios meses. La joven al principio recorrió los bazares y visitó todos los restaurantes de la aldea pero solo encontró peleas entre soldados y ebrios.

Como último recurso visitó una cantina a las afueras, llegó relativamente temprano ya que aun el horizonte pintaba de color rosa y naranja, tenía la esperanza de que los viajeros llegaran pronto, ellos eran los de mayor utilidad y los más histéricos cuando pasaba algo extraño, daría ventaja sobre eso. Paso el tiempo y la cabina empezó a llenarse, entre charla y charla no parecía apegarse a lo que buscaba; ya harta pensó que fue solo un mal entendido y que aquella criatura que alteraba el orden del pueblo ya se había ido o cazado por los aldeanos o un caza recompensas que empezaban a cobrar fama en este tipo de trabajos.

Puede que sea por las altas horas de la noche, puede que las copas se le hayan mal pasado, puede ser simple la lujuria de aquel hombre recargado en el mueble de pieles rodeado de varias mujeres, todas con buenos atributos y con belleza natural que lo que la hizo sentirse rara. Muchos guerreros tenían la pinta de atraer mujeres por sus músculos o sus historias sobre su última aventura en las montañas y cómo sobrevivieron a sus peligros. Pero este hombre no era como ellos,no, algo estaba mal y Moon podía percibirlo, su amuleto de esmeraldas así lo exigía. Moon era reconocida como una cazadora élite y no solo ser por una más de la familia más compleja de cazadoras de la historia de Mewni, Las Butterfly, si no que era una de las contadas en toda su historia familiar en poder cazar ya sea monstruos o demonios en plena luna llena o incluso sobrevivir a las emboscadas que le habían capturado en un varios de sus viajes entre pueblos.

Decidió permanecer sentada a una distancia justa, mientras observaba como varias mujeres coqueteaban con el pelo del hombre mientras este les contaba la historia de su pueblo natal, varias ocasiones el hombre interrumpió su historia solo para acercarlas más, deslizaba sus manos en sus curvas o en donde la piel estuviera expuesta y pareciera como "accidente", otras estaban sentadas en el suelo como compañía pero decididas a no quedarse atrás, exigían la misma atención de aquel individuo que solo les devolvía una sonrisa juguetona y proseguía su historia pero ahora con los ojos fijos en esas mujeres haciéndolas sonrojar y apegando su sus cuerpos, casi pareciendo obsceno.

Al cabo de unas horas el hombre se despidió de las mujeres con una sutil reverencia, dejando a varías sin aliento; Moon no perdió tiempo y salió de forma sigilosa sin levantar sospechas de las mujeres que seguían hablando sobre él. Afuera solo era oscuridad y era muy difícil verle sin una linterna, arriesgándose a ser descubierta no tuvo de otra que encender su linterna sin perder mucho tiempo, podía sentir que su amuleto se volvía menos pesado.

Se dirigió a donde su amuleto le indicaba, se volvía más pesado cuando estaba cerca de cualquier ser demonio o monstruo. Camino un buen rato entre el bosque hasta llegar al pueblo, ahí la señal se hizo mas fuerte y pudo seguirle el paso sin mucho problema pero cuando pensó que lo tenía rodeado en un callejón para su sorpresa no había nadie, por precaución quiso tomar su cuchillo pero una fuerza hizo levantar su mano y dejar caer la lámpara al piso rompiéndose en el acto. Fue tan rápido el ataque que a la hora de reaccionar se percató que estaba encontraba contra la pared con los brazos inmovilizados y a unos centímetros del suelo. Al ajustar su vista en la oscuridad del callejón que solo la luz de la luna lo iluminaba se percato del rostro a pocos centímetros frente de ella, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos ámbar que parecían que le penetraban el alma y la hacían sentir atemorizada pero a la vez en calma. Al ver con más detalle, pudo ver el cabello largo y su vestimenta… era él. Sabía que estaba siendo perseguido, lo que más sorprendió a Moon fue que aun no la había matado, normalmente cuando estaba en este tipo de situaciones el monstruo le insultaba y atacaba, pero este solo la mirada.

-¿Qué hace una bella dama a estas horas de la noche?- Moon no contestó, estaba más concentrada en cómo salirse con las suyas, los seres más calmados eran los más peligrosos por su experiencia así que el tiempo era la clave de sobrevivencia. Forcejeo pero solo hizo reír al hombre -Descuida, si te portas bien seré gentil contigo- solo se necesito una mano para mantenerla en el aire, mientras que la otra vago hacia abajo en donde se encontraban sus pechos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir las uñas rozar su ropa, la mano paso a desabrochar la fila de botones de su abrigo y abrirse paso hacia sus caderas. Moon dejó escapar un gruñido como advertencia pero este hizo más fuerte el agarre, al tenerlo solo a centímetros de su cara tuvo instinto de morder y así fue, el hombre gritó de dolor dándole tiempo suficiente para que aflojara su agarre y escapar, al tocar el suelo su primer instinto fue correr pero no fallo. El hombre la volvió a agarrar y la aventó contra la pared, gruñó como una bestia, dejando al descubierto sus dientes que parecían ser más afilados que el de un humano en común. La mordida que le había dado en la nariz había desaparecido haciendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Moon sintiera miedo.

-Una especia tan básica como la tuya jamás se opone a mis encantos a menos de que...- el ser que ahora parecía como una bestia olfateo con fuerza su cuello y cabello. Al encontrar lo que buscaba la criatura gruñó, se inclinó y murmuró -Te diré lo mismo que les dije a todos los otros cazadores antes de ti-. Moon sintió un escalofrío al sentir el aliento en su cuello que fue subiendo hasta su oído, puede que haya sido eso o su mano fría y áspera que tocó su piel por varios segundos para poder arrancarle el amuleto que escondía en su pecho-Déjame solo y no vuelvas a buscarme -Se volteo sin más y se alejó, dejando caer el amuleto al suelo mientras lo hacía.

Moon permaneció recargada sobre la pared, procesando todo lo ocurrido, al ver su amuleto en el piso y percatarse de que no había ningún rastro de sangre o piel quemada a su alrededor, el pánico la invadió por completo. Ese tipo de amuletos eran especiales para identificar y mantener al margen a los espectros, en caso en que uno lo tocase su piel se quemaba o daba algún signo de dolor, lo tomo y se lo volvió a colocar con esfuerzo ya que sus manos no paraban de temblar y sus ojos no se movían de donde el espectro había desaparecido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer y espero que sea de su agrado.  
Nos leemos pronto...**

* * *

Entre las maletas de ropa, encontró papel e improvisó tinta aplastando unas uvas y usando su jugo para hacer una carta de emergencia en donde pedía una reunión con la Alta Comisión, una vez terminada la ató a la pata de su cuervo que llevaba en casos de emergencia, la liberó en la ventana de su cuarto. No pasó mucho para que todas sus pertenecías se encontraran en sus maletas, se cambió la armadura por su pijama, haría un esfuerzo por dormir ya que partiría por la mañana hacía la guardia. Moon dejó que su espalda golpeara el colchón y con esfuerzo se mentalizo de que todo se solucionaría en la mañana, que solo era un contratiempo y que por ahora estaba a salvo, lo repitió hasta que sus ojos se cansaron de ver el techo de madera y heno. Dejo salir un suspiro de derrota para poder dormir.

A medida que la luz del día iba naciendo sobre el pueblo, la cazadora se dirigía a las afueras del pueblo en su guerricornio. El viaje tuvo sus contratiempos por algunas tormentas que dificultan su paso, obligándola a buscar refugio entre las montañas hasta que cesara lo suficiente para seguir. Le tomó un día más para llegar a su destino, los muros de piedra y torres rodeadas de soldados la hicieron sentirse a salvo y adelantó el paso. Ya era de casi noche por lo que tuvo que hacerles una señal para abrir las puertas, la calle de piedras la recibió y las puertas de acero se abrieron a su bienvenida. Una vez dentro unos sirvientes se le acercaron para ayudarla a bajar y tomar sus maletas, las lámparas iluminaban el camino hacía el castillo, un ejército la escoltó hasta el salón principal para poder secarse de la lluvia y quitarse la armadura. A un costado una sirvienta le comunicó que la Alta Comisión llegaría en breve. Esa noticia la hizo relajarse un poco, al menos tendría tiempo para cambiarse algo más decente.

Al llegar a sus aposentos, no pudo evitar quitarse las botas y tirarlas a donde fueran a caer, se liberó el pelo y deshizo su corset dejándola respirar con libertad, dio unas cuentas estiradas para después buscar entre su ropero un atuendo acuerdo para la ocasión. Los vestidos estaban igual de brillantes que la última vez, tomó uno azulado con toques plateados.

Moon se frotó las manos sobre la cara, estaba lista desde hacía tiempo y no había señales de que dieran inicio a la junta. Para perder algo de tiempo busco en su maleta su libro de viajes, en ese libro había registrado todos los demonios y monstruos que había enfrentado. Toda Butterfly tuvo un libro, cada uno con sus experiencias en combate, aunque también lo usaban como diario personal contando anécdotas sobre sus amoríos, conflictos personales y gustos. El más complejo y prohibido de toda su familia pertenecía a la cazadora Eclipsa, por rumores que escuchó por accidente una vez, había capitulos completos sobre seres que tenían muy poca información en todo Mewni, Eclipsa fue la única en salir con vida ante su encuentro, pero por cuestiones de destino en un viaje desapareció y lo único que pudieron recuperar de ella fueron su libro y su armadura. Al finalizar su bitácora, llamaron a la puerta para informarle que la esperaban.

Moon empujo las puertas del salón en donde reinaba el silencio, en la mesa redonda se encontraban los cinco integrantes más influyentes de todo Mewni. Entre todos, el que más le sorprendió su presencia fue Glossaryck, el más viejo y sabio [a su manera] del consejo. Camino tranquilamente hacia su asiento, las miradas de los miembros jamás se apartaron de ella. Solo hasta que escucharon el golpe de cierre de las puertas, Glossaryck se paró de su asiento para dar inicio a la sección.

-¿A qué se debe esta junta Moon?- el ser de color azul le dio la palabra, Moon se aclaró la garganta y lo miró a los ojos sin miedo.

-Me temo que subestimamos este caso, el ser que está atacando el pueblo es más fuerte que los demás demonios que ha enfrentado la familia-

-Moon, Moon si no pudiste derrotar a la primera no significa que sea imposible derrotarlo- el monstruo de cristal interrumpió -Te dije que descansaras de tu viaje pero siempre me tomas de paranoico, fallaste en tu tarea y planeas excusarte con esto-

-No exagero Rhombulus, ese ser pudo tomar mi amuleto sin problemas, no sangro o presenta dolor al tocarlo- la princesa expuso su collar pero no tuvo respuesta por parte de ellos.

-¿Cómo era el individuo?- Glossaryck se dirigió a la princesa -Si es verdad de lo que dices puede que necesitemos ayuda de los otros clanes de cazadores-

-Era un hombre como cualquier otro...de uno ochenta, cabello largo, piel bronceada y ojos color ambar pero...-

Hekapoo río y recargo sus mejillas sobre sus manos-Pareciera que estas describiendo a un noble, la gran mayoría son así en esa parte del reino-

-Puede pero ese noble hacía que mi amuleto se activará-intento no perder la paciencia, al parecer la Alta Comisión no la estaba tomando en serio, salvo los más viejos que no apartaban su mirada de la cazadora-Propongo mandar a un agente encubierto para mantenerlo vigilado hasta que tenga algo útil para enfrentarlo-

-No hay cazadores disponibles, la gran mayoría se encuentra apoyando a los Lucitor y las principiantes muy apenas saben empuñar una espada- Rhombulus se cruzó de brazos.

-Si dices que es peligroso es cuestión de tiempo para que ataque, tal vez ya lo hizo y no nos hemos dado cuenta, no creo que sea mala idea mandar a una principiante- Omnitraxus aportó esa posibilidad ante el comentario de su compañero.

-Las principiantes solo llevan cuatro meses- Hekapoo fue ahora a la defensiva

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?-Omnitraxus cuestionó a su compañera

Lektmet estaba al lado de Glossaryck, ambos estaban hablando entre susurros ignorando todo el conflicto que estaba surgiendo entre los miembros.

El golpeteo de los cascos de Lektmet hizo callar a sus compañeros y centrar su atención hacia los dos mayores que ahora estaban de pie  
-Moon, te daremos dos días para prepararte. Enviaremos a uno de los guardias al pueblo y nos mantendrá informados de todo- dicho esto Lektmet dio una señal de finalización de la sección, las puertas se abrieron y él junto con Glossaryck salieron de la habitación sin decir más.

* * *

La orden fue dada, a primera hora el espía partió hacia el pueblo, Moon no perdió tiempo ni para desayunar, una sirvienta tuvo que dejarle el desayuno en la biblioteca. Entre los primeros libros que iba a revisar eran los más viejos de la familia. En su escritorio ya había dos filas de libros, a lado de ella estaba su libro de viajes en el que hizo un dibujo del rostro del ser que usaría como referencia.

Paso medio día para que terminara la primera fila de libros. Nada. Ninguna descripción se acercaba al hombre del pueblo. Para poder relajarse camino entre los pasillos hasta llegar a un rincón en donde daba buena vista hacía las montañas. Se sentó en los cojines, un poco de tiempo para ella no le haría daño, miró por un momento como el sol empezaba a ocultarse, al bajar su mirada vio a las principiantes entrenar, Hekapoo corrigiendo a la postura de unas y como Rhombulus daba los ejercicios.

Solo hasta que se ocultó el sol regresó al estudio, tomó el libro de la segunda fila, al solo leer las primeras hojas fue interrumpido por una mano azul que lo cerró -No te recomiendo seguir con eso- intento no mostrar una cara de disgusto. Antes de protestar, Glossaryck sacó de su atuendo amarillento un libro forrado de cuero, Moon lo miro esperando una explicación pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa a cambio. La cazadora lo abrió con cuidado ya que parecía que tenía ya mucho tiempo guardado porque las hojas estaban manchadas por la humedad. En las primeras hojas daba como introducción los sitios clave para encontrar plantas medicinales, una receta para crear una crema como repelente de mosquitos.

Los primeros capítulos eran básicamente de supervivencia, no fue que hasta que a la mitad del libro donde había una sección especial sobre unos monstruos, entre ellos estaba una especie que le llamó la atención, las primeras líneas la hicieron temblar… como lo describe era la misma forma en cómo descubrió al ser, rodeado de mujeres y cuando quiso enfrentarlo pudo cortar su mano y esta regenero en cuestión de segundos, desde entonces decidió perseguirlo. En todos sus encuentros estaba rodeado de mujeres u hombres, también registró en dibujos sobre el hombre que cambiaba de apariencia pero persisten sus ojos color ambar y su cabellera negra hasta los hombros. En todos sus enfrentamientos todos sus miembros regeneraron, en su última pelea pudo apreciar cómo su piel se tornaba gris y sus dientes se volvieron filosos, muy apenas salió con vida. Como última nota del capítulo explicaba que una posible forma de exterminarlo era hacerlo explotar pero no pudo comprobarlo ya que la Alta Comisión decidió suspender de sus deberes por sus heridas hasta nuevo aviso.

Los siguientes capítulos fueron bocetos de cómo mejorar las armaduras para futuras cazadoras, una nota sobre un amante… el libro concluye con un boceto de rayo.

Tras cerrar el libro y levantar la vista vio como ya había tres platos sobre la mesa y las velas ya estaban casi consumidas. Al ver el reloj daban cerca de las diez, tomó el plato de la cena junto con el libro de cuero y se fue sin hacer mucho ruido hacía su cuarto, tendría tiempo para procesar todo en la mañana, lo más que esperaba en ese momento era perderse entre sueños y descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Moon regresó tambaleándose a su cuarto, el sol ya comenzaba a retirarse al otro lado de las cortinas pesadas. En su último día de preparación, tanto Hekapoo como Rhombulus le dieron unas breves lecciones de combate. Sus movimientos habían mejorado pero aún le faltaba agilidad y sobre todo paciencia, una debilidad que no ha podido controlar. Con cuidado se quitó el vendaje gastado de sus manos que estaba manchado de sangre, nunca pensó que terminaría de esta forma pero viéndolo del lado positivo fue divertido derribar a Rhombulus un par de veces frente a las principiantes. Pero no podía decir lo mismo con Hekapoo, una vez que se quitó la blusa y ver sus moretones en todo el torso recordó el duro entrenamiento que tuvo con ella, no tuvo piedad en arrojarle golpes hasta casi hacerla perder el conocimiento, si no fuera por la intervención de Lekmet sería otra historia que prefería no imaginar.  
Se frotó los ojos y se desplomó en la cama, estaba exhausta y no creía que un par de horas fueran suficientes para relajar sus músculos pero haría el esfuerzo y aprovechar cada segundo de paz.

La niebla no le fue problema para ella ni para los aldeanos que seguían con su rutina como cualquier otro día. Apenas puso un pie en la aldea fue en busca del agente encubierto que le informó sobre el sospechoso que escapó de una pelea en la cantina a las afueras del pueblo ayer por la dio la orden de regresar a la guardia, ella mandaría refuerzos si solo en caso de emergencia. Tomando el consejo de Lekmet tendría que buscar información confiable y que mejor forma de conseguirla que con otros cazadores y sabía el lugar ideal para encontrarlos.

La cantina estaba vacía, aún las sillas estaban sobre la mesa y el suelo estaba recién limpiado. Paso de largo hasta la cocina en donde encontró a un hombre que estaba lavando los vasos.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- preguntó sin verla.  
-Quiero algo de sidra.-  
-Es muy temprano para eso ¿no cree?- esta vez se le acercó.  
-Dije que quiero algo de sidra - la mujer le entregó una bolsa con monedas, el cantinero lo tomó y la guió por un pasillo oculto por detrás de la vitrina.

El salón no estaba muy bien iluminado pero con la poca luz se podía distinguir bien los rostros, el olor a cigarrillos no la recibió de forma cordial al igual que la mirada de muchos que le siguieron hasta que se sentó en la mesa del fondo en donde ya había alguien.  
-¿Eres Rasticore?- escupió sin más. El hombre termino de arreglar su brazo mecánico, guardo sin mucha prisa sus herramientas y se colocó con cuidado el brazo en su hombro. El brazo permaneció flácido por un momento pero pronto sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, luego su mano, hizo un par de ejercicios antes de que Rasticore recuperara la movilidad completa. Moon esperaba golpeando sus dedos sobre la mesa, esperando a que terminara. Una vez convencido se dirigió a su invitada que permanecía viéndolo de forma seria.

-Si, ¿quien pregunta?- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver con más detalle a la joven -Moon la inconmovible ¿Que se te ofrece?-  
-He oído que eres un cazador clandestino con mucha clientela en este lado del reino.-  
-Es verdad ¿esta mal querer ganar algo de dinero?-  
La cazadora no contestó, en cambio le enseño el dibujo del sospechoso-Quiero saber si haz visto a este hombre.-  
Rasticore levantó una ceja al verlo-Tal vez ¿que te importa si lo he visto?-el hombre se rió cuando la cazadora puso al frente de él unas monedas de plata -De acuerdo… Se hace llamar Toffee. Se le ve con frecuencia en los bailes de los nobles o de vez en cuando en cantinas; eso depende de qué tan hambriento este...-  
-¿Hambriento?- preguntó con cautela  
-Las mujeres de este lado del reino son sus favoritas, las seduce y bueno… ya debe saber el resultado. Muchos hombres han ofrecido una buena cantidad por su cabeza pero es difícil de capturar.- Un camarero interrumpió su encuentro para entregarle un sobre al cazador, con solo ver el sello el hombre se paró de golpe y se colocó su capa.  
-Si le soy honesto con todo esto le recomiendo que se aleje de ese hombre, a causado muchos problemas y he sido testigo de eso.- la mujer solo asintió al comentario.  
-¿Va a pedir algo señorita?- el camarero pregunto lo mas suave posible, la expresión de la mujer no parecía ser confortante.  
-Quiero algo de sidra, por favor...-

Bueno, algo era algo. Puede que lo vea de nuevo en la cantina o dar una orden de búsqueda...ambas eran buenas ideas pero también tenían sus fallos. No, mantendría la cabeza baja y lo seguiría de cerca hasta que tenga la oportunidad para atacar. Paciencia, era ahora o nunca de ponerse a prueba.

* * *

Unos ojos afilados y azules exploraron atentamente al mar de gente desde su balcón, había llegado a su cuarto de hospedaje y tenía una vista favorable de la entrada del mercado, este estaba más ajetreado de lo normal, al parecer las fiestas de fin de la cosecha se adelantaron y todos compraban de forma desesperada los ingredientes para el festín que se hacía como tradición. Todo el pueblo estaba en movimiento, los comerciantes estaban vendiendo sus mejores trajes con bordados, al igual que especies; varios pescadores estaban llegando con redes llenas de peces frescos al igual que granjeros con sus mejores cerdocabras. Permaneció en estado de alerta por un buen rato, solo cuando sintió que su collar se activó preparo su espada y persiguió a quien lo había activado por los tejados hasta que la señal se desvaneció a las afueras del bosque que dividía al pueblo del camino de los viajeros. Poniendo más atención en donde se encontraba no había ningún hombre a la vista, solo mujeres con sus cestas de ropa a la orilla del río.

Entre las doncellas que lavaban había una que le llamó la atención a la cazadora, una que parecía estar alterada y a comparación de las demás esta estaba usando guantes hasta los codos. Aunque era algo inusual lo que en verdad la hizo acercarse a ella fue que cuando pasó casi cerca de la orilla su collar se activó.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- preguntó de forma alegre y acomodo su vestido sobre una roca para atenderla mejor.  
-Me gustaría hablar con usted- dijo mientras sacaba el dibujo -¿Usted conoce a este hombre?-  
La mujer en cuestión de segundos palideció y su expresión se convirtió en desagrado -Sí… ¿Qué hay con él?-  
Tomo a la mujer del hombro y la alejó de las miradas de sus amigas que ahora estaban poniendo atención a la plática entre ambas -Es sospechoso de un caso y me gustaría saber su relación con él-

La doncella bajó la mirada, -Bueno… conocí al señor Toffee en una cantina hace unas noches, fue muy educado conmigo, me contó todo sobre su tierra natal y sus viajes a otros pueblos, platicamos casi toda la velada. Me acompañó hasta mi cabaña, lo invite a pasar para seguir platicando y cuando menos me di cuenta… paso, simplemente pasó- las últimas palabras muy apenas se le entendieron, los sollozos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes . Moon le entregó un pañuelo, una vez que se tranquilizo y limpiado las lágrimas prosiguió -Cuando me desperté en la mañana ya no estaba, no dejó nota o algo para decirme que nos volveríamos a ver. Desde entonces no le he vuelto a ver...-

Desde que había iniciado la conversación la mujer no había dejado de rascarse el brazo, la mirada de la cazadora se concentró en sus manos -¿Puedo verlas?-La doncella asintió y se quitó los guantes, al ver las costras y manchas negras en ellas, Moon estaba más que segura que el responsable de esto era aquel sujeto. Solo unos cuantos monstruos podían hacer este tipo de heridas en sus victimas al tener intimidad, al ver los dedos negros supo que se estaba enfrentando a una verdadera amenaza.

-He intentó calmar la picazón con cremas pero no ayuda- la joven volvió a cubrir sus manos y se secó las lágrimas, su rostro ya estaba roja e hinchada.  
-Hay un chamán cerca del molino, puede que te recete algo- dijo con una sonrisa intensando darle una solución pero la doncella solo se quedó callada mirando hacía el suelo pero cuando se percató que la cazadora ya estaba a pasos lejos de ella, la llamo -Espero que lo encuentre y pague por lo que hizo.-

Moon le dirigió una mirada vacía y asintió.  
Ahora sí tendría un buen propósito para aniquilar al monstruo.

* * *

 **Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia**  
 **Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
